1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a molded clip of plastic, metal, or wood to securely fasten a bath towel or fabric wrapped around the waist or body of a person.
2. Objects and Advantages
Several of the objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To provide a towel/fabric clip that can be manufactured in a variety of materials allowing the bather freedom of movement not readily available with the familiar tucking in of the top layer of a towel or fabric between the bottom layer and the body.
(b) To provide a towel clip that can be manufactured in a user friendly, left hand, right hand, or universal design.
(c) To provide a towel clip that will present a superior surface for the reception of personalized labeling, or of company logos either molded into, or printed onto.
(d) To provide a towel clip with molded vertical grips on the inside that will allow the user to easily slide the clip down over the layered towel/fabric providing horizontal and vertical resistance of the towel or fabric.